Rosa in Wonderland Part 13 - Rosariki Meets Cheshire Raccoon/Twas Brillig
Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Flowers - Betty and Norrie (Hey Duggee) *#Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *#Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *#Pansies - Alice (Littlest Pet Shop), Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) and D.W. Read (Arthur) *#Tulips - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *#Blue Bonnets - Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *#Violets - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *#Calla Lily - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *#Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *#Sunflowers - Ana and Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *#Lilac - Rapunzel (Tangled) *#Chrysanthemums - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *#Glories - Leslie McGroathy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) and Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *#Daffodils - Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *#Tiger Lily - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#Dandy Lion - Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#White Rose - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#Thistle - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *#Yellow Daisies - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *#Rosebud - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *#Sweetpeas - Giggles, Flaky and Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *#Dandy Pup - Spike (Rugrats) *Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Bird in Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) Transcripts: *Rosariki: Now let’s see, where was I? Hmmm, I wonder which way I ought to go… *Bright Heart Raccoon: ‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe. *Rosariki: Now where in the world do you suppose that… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Uh… lose something? *Rosariki: Oh! Hehe, Oh uhhh… hehe… I- I was… no, no, I- I- I- I mean, I uhh… I was just wondering… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh uhh, that’s quite all right! Oh, hrmm, one moment please… Oh! Second chorus… ‘Twas brilllig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe… *Rosariki: Why, why you’re a skunk! *Bright Heart Raccoon: A Bright Heart Raccoon. All mimsy were the borogoves… *Rosariki: Oh, wait! Don’t go, please! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Very well. Third chorus… *Rosariki: Oh no no no… thank you, but- but I just wanted to ask you which way I ought to go. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, that depends on where you want to get to. *Rosariki: Oh, it really doesn’t matter, as long as I g… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Then it really doesn’t matter which way you go! Ah-hmm… and the momeraths outgrabe… Oh, by the way, if you’d really like to know, he went that way. *Rosariki: Who did? *Bright Heart Raccoon: The Pogoriki. *Rosariki: He did? *Bright Heart Raccoon: He did what? *Rosariki: Went that way? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Who did? *Rosariki: The Pogoriki! *Bright Heart Raccoon: What Pogoriki? *Rosariki: But didn’t you just say… I mean… oh dear! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Can you stand on your head? *Rosariki: Oh! *Bright Heart Raccoon: However, if I were looking for a blue rabbit, I’d ask the Tommy. *Rosariki: The Tommy? Uh… no, no, I don’t- I don’t… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Or, there’s the Chuckie. In that direction. *Rosariki: Oh, thank you. I- I think I shall visit him. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Of course, he’s mad too. *Rosariki: But I don’t want to go among mad people! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, you can’t help that. Almost everyone is mad here. Ha… ha ha ha ha ha! You may have noticed that I’m not all there myself…. hahaha… and the momeraths outgrabe… *Rosariki: Goodness. If the people here are like that, I- I must try not to upset them. Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts